Mi Familia, por Devon Pines
by franzcita
Summary: Un poco sobre la vida de Devon Pines. Su percepción de como se siente ser hijo de Bill Cipher y Dipper Pines, y de convivir con una familia excéntrica en un pueblo lleno de rarezas. Mientras intenta ser normal. Billdip, Mpreg.
1. Capitulo 1

**¡Hola! soy un poco nueva en este fandom, no así en fanfiction. Mi nombre es Claudia.**

 **Bueno hoy me atreveré a subir una historia con un OC, para mi ha sido un reto este fic, debido al perjuicio que sufren los OC (lo sé porque yo misma no los tolero), pero me ha ido bien en Amino y Wattpad escribiendo esta locura, aunque esta pagina es diferente.**

 **Espero les guste**

 _ **Disclaimer:** **Gravity Falls no me pertenece, es de Disney y propiedad intelectual de Alex Hirsch. Esto sólo lo escribo con fines de entretención.**_

* * *

 **Capitulo 1**

 **Mis padres no están enamorados, según papá mantienen un trato (con "beneficios extras")**

Supongamos que la familia la conforman: padres —un hombre y una mujer—, hijos, abuelos y una mascota. Es el modelo que exponen la gran mayoría del tiempo desde el jardín de infantes, y aquí es donde inicia mi historia en el sistema escolar de una sociedad, que aunque acepta las cosas extrañas como lo es Gravity Falls, siguen impresionándose con detalles de la vida de una familia tan peculiar en este pueblo perdido, como son los "Pines".

—Sí, dime. Devon. —Dice la educadora con cierta dulzura fingida en su voz. Yo tenía unos tres o cuatro años, la verdad no estoy seguro. Pero su modelo de familia me dejo cierto dejo de molestia, a pesar de mi corta edad.

—No tengo mamá. —La única imagen materna que tenía, era mi tía Mabel.

—Todos tienen una, Devon. —Responde sin darle importancia.

—Bueno, pero estoy seguro que ninguno tiene un papá que es un demonio. —Dije con orgullo. Pude escuchar el jadeo de mi profesora, y el incómodo silencio de mis compañeros.

Ese día llegue a casa con una nota de mi profesora, mi padre la leyó con la molestia marcada en su rostro. Vi como varias veces frunció el ceño mientras la leía, tomo un respiro para calmarse...

— ¿Estás enojado? —Pregunte con temor. Sus ojos marrones se posaron en mí, y me sonrió.

—No, me alegro que estés orgulloso de tu familia.

Beso mi frente y se dirigió a la caja registradora, lo seguí porque eso significaba una cosa: quería una reunión familiar.

—Cuando termines de estafar a los clientes con mi tío, podrías venir a la sala de estar para conversar con Devon. —Dijo mi padre apoyándose sobre el mostrador, fue la única vez que los vi mirándose de una manera tan acaramelada, donde se podría decir que perdieron por un momento la compostura frente a mí.

Luego de eso no tengo recuerdos de mis padres mirándose como adolescentes enamorados, o peor como si estuvieran a punto de devorarse, de lo cual me siento aliviado. Ellos no eran esos clásicos padres que me prohibían cosas, o establecían un horario para la rutina de nuestra familia, lo que parecía genial para algunos de mis amigos, y eran esos los momentos en que deseaba tener una familia normal.

* * *

La navidad en que tenía diez años, papá dijo que nos haría un lindo regalo a todos nosotros. Dentro de toda su hiperactividad y energía, mi padre lo miro con desconfianza.

—Bill... —le dijo con tono de advertencia.

—Déjalo, Dipper. La mejor idea que has tenido en años, ha sido casarte con este chico. —Dijo mi tío Stan palmeando la espalda de papá. —Es bueno para el negocio.

—Por supuesto...—Intervino el tío Ford, demostrando sarcasmo y desprecio en su voz. —Es un demonio, que intento destruir nuestra dimensión dos veces. —Menciono y añadió; —Además de las veces que ambos discuten parece ser el fin de mundo. Literalmente.

—Tío Ford, esta Devon. —Dice mi padre. Titubeando. Él se queda en silencio y me observa, yo le sonrío tímidamente.

—Lo siento. — Suspira con cansancio.

Papá se acercó a mí con una sonrisa, y tomo mi mano. Ninguno de los dos son quienes expresan cariño, pero por alguna razón cuando lo hacían sentía una felicidad inmensa. —Ven, vamos a jugar a la nieve. —Dice. —Tu padre necesita espacio. —Revolvió mis cabellos castaños y salimos de la sala de estar.

Mientras jugábamos en la nieve comencé a preguntarme, si ellos se amaban. Cuando iba a la casa de mis amigos o compañeros de escuela veía como sus padres demostraban con abrazos y besos su cariño, decidí preguntarle a papá, aunque él me observo intentando comprender algo, para ese entonces no sabía que podía leer mi mente.

— ¿Devon, qué sucede? —Pregunta. Sus ojos marrones con destellos dorados se posan en mí, y lo mire con cuidado.

—Los padres de Cindy se divorciaron hace poco. Y ella está muy triste. —Dije —Ella dijo que ellos discutían y no se hablaban. Así como ustedes...

Papá me miro pensativo, intentando comprender lo que yo quería decir.

—Yo no quiero vivir con sólo uno de ustedes. —Él asintió, aunque se veía un poco complicado con esta conversación.

—No es nuestro caso. —Dice, y comenzó a flotar unos centímetros sobre la nieve. Lo hacía cada vez que estaba buscando las palabras correctas para hablar conmigo—Con tu padre tenemos un trato, y es mucho más fuerte que un simple contrato humano.

No alcance a comprender lo que dijo, pero eso no me dejo tranquilo. Aunque esa expresión tan paternal de su parte termina antes de que tomara un momento para analizar sus palabras, debido a que una gran bola de nieve me golpeo sin previo aviso. En realidad a él no le gusta los momentos de incomodidad y seriedad.

Esa misma noche supe a lo que se refería con lindos regalos de Navidad. Una pesadilla hecha con "cariño" de su parte, donde estaban nuestros peores miedos. Mis padres no se hablaron por una semana, después del incidente, en especial porque casi morimos en el retorcido concepto de su regalo.

—Pinetree, dijiste hace años que debía conocer más sobre sus costumbres humanas. Y ver la "Pesadilla antes de Navidad" me pareció algo más acorde con mi personalidad. —Se defendió papá.

* * *

Hacía mis casi quince años, ya no me cuestionaba nada sobre ellos. Era prácticamente un adolescente que no tenía privacidad en su propia casa, con dos padres despreocupados, un tío estafador, otro tío paranoico y una tía que quería ser la próxima Cupido. Pero mi aislamiento mental sobre mi familia término cuando la profesora pidió una redacción con la historia en que nuestros tutores vivieron antes de que nosotros llegáramos a su vida y cómo fue una vez llegamos a ella. Esa fue la gran incógnita de mi vida, muchos comentaban como sus padres tenían una gran historia de amistad y amor y yo... bueno yo nunca cuestioné mucho eso, sólo estaban juntos ante mis ojos. Mi crianza ha hecho que no sea empalagoso con ese tipo de situaciones. Quizás debe tener algo de aventura la historia de mis tutores, después de todo para que un humano y un demonio quisieran estar juntos algo interesante debió haber sucedido.

Durante la cena comencé haciendo las preguntas. Y algo que no espere fue, como mis padres comenzaron a mirarse de manera nerviosa, sin contestar absolutamente nada.

—Y-ya sabes, Dev. —Dice mi padre. — Lo que interesa el presente.

— ¡Oh! Mira la hora. —Dice papá, fingiendo ver la hora en su muñeca. Mientras un portal se forma tras él. —Debo atender un asunto urgente.

— ¡No, Bill!... no me dejes solo... —Alcanza a decir mi padre, antes de que él desaparecía y el portal se cerrara. La irritación comienza a salir a flote. —Cipher... —Sisea.

—Papá huyo de la conversación. —Dije con una sonrisa burlesca —Y yo que pensé que sólo tendría acción y aventura esto. —Cruce los brazos y cargue mi silla hacia atrás. —Esto será interesante.

—Devon, sinceramente...—Comenzó diciendo quien ha sido siempre quien pone el orden en casa. —No te basta con que un demonio de los sueños sea tu papá ¿En serio? —Dice mientras masajea sus sienes.

— ¿Cómo se conocieron?

—Devon Pines...—Advirtió él.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo fueron amigos antes de salir?

Silencio.

—... ¿Cuándo comenzaron a salir?

Más silencio.

—Esta es fácil: ¿Cómo fue su ceremonia de matrimonio?

—...

— ¿Algún recuerdo de sus citas o algo...?

Mas silencio incómodo, además de un ambiente tenso.

Esto no estaba resultando. Él me miraba molesto, pero más hacia el rincón en que papá abrió el portal y huyo. Recordé el trato que mencionó papá hace algunos años.

—Espera... —Dije un poco pálido. — ¿Estas contra tu voluntad con él?

Él me observo con tranquilidad, y una sonrisa adorna sus labios, como si fuera a comenzar a reír con lo que dije.

—El trato que tenemos es una alianza inquebrantable entre dos almas que están condenas al infierno. —Dijo ahora conservando la misma sonrisa. —Ambos estamos felizmente sentenciados a las peores penas del infierno.

— ¿Entonces...? —Di el paso para que continuara, no entendía.

—Lo nuestro es más fuerte que eso, Devon. Si quieres añadir dramatismo y romance a tu historia. —Dice, parándose de su asiento. —Agrega que tus padres saben que estaban destinados a estar juntos desde los principios de los tiempos.

—No comprendo... ustedes ni siquiera parecen llevarse bien.

—Devon, ya eres grande. Cumplirás quince en algunas semanas. —Menciona. — ¿Por qué crees desaparecemos todos los días durante un largo rato?

No quise saber más, la imagen mental no me abandono hasta la madrugada.

* * *

Seguí dando vuelta sobre mi cama, pensando en la redacción que debía entregar para mi clase la próxima semana. No puedo comprender porque mis padres son extremadamente reservados con su pasado —No así con su vida íntima— y siempre buscan la manera de negarme las razones de porque llegue a estar con ellos. Lo cierto es que en el fondo de mi corazón los considero unos padres pésimos, aun mas a papá por la cantidad de veces que me gasta bromas cuando me envía al Mindscape, parece que soy una clase de conejillo de indias para él. Mientras que mi padre es un obsesionado investigador paranormal que tiene serios problemas con su humor.

 _"¡No me ganaré una mala calificación por su culpa!"_ Pensé molestó, mientras pataleaba en mi cama.

— ¡Ya duérmete, Devon! —Escuche gritar a papá, desde la habitación de al lado.

 _"¡Maldición! ¡No me gusta ser hijo de un demonio que lee mentes!"_

— ¡Estas castigado sin teléfono, ni redes sociales! —Lo escuche. Y mi celular despareció de mi mesa de noche.

 _"¡Ahg! ¡Deja de leer mi mente!"_ A estas alturas estaba arrancándome el cabello.

— ¡Entonces duérmete!

— ¡Déjame dormir, Bill! —Escuche a mi padre quejarse. —O te irás a dormir al bosque.

 _"Si no te duermes. Te iras a dormir conmigo al bosque."_ Papá comienza a regañarme por telepatía.

 _"Le diré que me estás leyendo la mente."_ Dije con una sonrisa de triunfo.

 _"Borra esa sonrisa de tu cara."_ Amenazó.

 _"Ahora tú no me dejas a dormir, mañana tengo escuela."_ Mencione con lastima.

 _"Bien..."_ Se rinde.

 _"Emm... ¿papá, me devuelves mi teléfono?"_ Pregunte tímidamente. Recordando que no lo tengo conmigo.

 _"Estas castigado por maldecir."_ Respondió, recordándome mi error.

 _"P-pero, ahhhgg... ¡Tú eres un demonio, diablos! ¡¿De quién crees que lo aprendí?!"_ Exclamé enojado. _"¡Quiero mi celular de regreso!"_ Exigí.

 _"Después de que limpies el ático y... la bodega, como castigo adicional."_ contestó. Puedo jurar que escuche una risa maníaca.

— ¡Papá está leyendo mi mente otra vez! —Dije en voz alta para que mi padre escuchara.

Se desato el fin del mundo, por tercera vez este mes. Debido a que papá no nos da espacio en nuestras mentes. Estaré castigado de por vida con esto, pero estoy aburrido de que lea mi mente sin permiso. ¿Acaso no conoce la palabra "privacidad"?

* * *

La principal labor de hoy será buscar información, soy un excelente estudiante y no merezco una mala calificación porque no cooperan. Aunque es difícil sin un teléfono, esa terrible dependencia con las redes sociales... ¡Oh necesito actualizar estado urgente!

Lo mejor será que camine a la sala de profesores, hablare con la profesora Corduroy, según lo que es buena amiga de mis padres.

En una libreta, anoto "Wendy Corduroy" como referencia a lo que pueda contarme sobre ellos.

—Si tenemos a un Dipper de catorce años aquí. —Saluda con ternura. Lo que me hace sentir claramente incómodo. —Te pareces a ambos, en realidad. —Agrega.

—Profesora Corduroy. ¿Puedo hacerle unas preguntas sobre mis padres? —Pregunto, saliendo de ese no grato momento cuando dicen que me parezco a ambos. Si, lo hago. Aunque sólo es una coincidencia.

—Claro, Devon. —responde con una sonrisa. —Mientras pueda contestarte no tendré problema.

— ¿Cómo se conocieron?

—Eso no lo recuerdo. Pero tuvimos unos problemas con Bill, que prefiero no recordar. —Bueno, al menos eso sonaba sincero.

— ¿Sabe porque decidieron estar juntos?

—Sencillo. Tus padres se aman. Son la pareja más estable de todo Gravity Falls. —Dice encogiéndose de hombros. La observo escéptico. —Claro, se aman a su manera extraña... y peculiar.

— ¿Qué sabe del "trato" que ambos tienen?

—Bueno... eso. En realidad sólo un día aparecieron ambos con alianzas de fuego azul en sus dedos meñiques. Supongo que tiene que ver con sus almas o algo por estilo. —Dice pensativa. ¿Qué alianzas?

—Alianzas... ¿Cómo los anillos de matrimonio? —Pregunté.

—Por supuesto. Son un poco llamativos, es difícil no dejar de verlos, especialmente cuando la llama crece... y el color se intensifica. —Comenta extrañada. Debe ser una broma.

Preferí no seguir preguntando más y despedirme rápidamente. Lo mejor será confrontarlos. Y ahora es el momento.

Regreso a casa con paso decidido y firme, mientras hago una gran lista de preguntas y respuestas probables en mi cabeza. Esta discusión la ganaré yo, más una buena historia junto con mi calificación perfecta.

Entro al negocio, empujando a una persona en el camino. Papá ya debe haber sentido mi presencia porque es al primero que veo, cerca de la máquina expendedora.

— ¿Y esa cara indignada?

— ¡Quiero respuestas ahora!

—Devon Pines, me encanta esa actitud... ¿Qué tal si hacemos un trato y te doy las respuestas que buscas? —Dice extendiendo su mano, y una llama azul la cubre.

No soy tan estúpido, como para caer en esa trampa de nuevo. La última vez mi parte del acuerdo fue hacer todos sus deberes de la cabaña, por una semana completa.

—Si tú lo dices... —responde papá, girando los ojos.

— ¡Deja de leer mi mente!

Mi padre aparece segundos después, una vez que la máquina expendedora se abre. Nos observa con curiosidad a ambos.

—Pinetree, nuestro pequeño demonio necesita respuestas a sus dudas existenciales.

—No lo llames así. —Dice, frunciendo el ceño. — ¿Por qué estás enojado, Devon? —Se dirigió a mí con suavidad.

—Tengo muchas razones. Iniciando porque ayer no quisieron contarme nada sobre ustedes, antes de que me adoptaran. —Dije cruzando los brazos. Ellos se dieron una mirada rápida. — Piensen que es mi ¡calificación! Tengo una reputación de genio y pretendo mantenerla hasta la universidad. —Mencione rápidamente, ellos ahora me miraban confundidos. —Si repruebo este trabajo será su culpa. — Y los apunte a ambos. —Además no entiendo porque jamás he visto esas alianzas de las que hablo la profesora Corduroy. —Ya en ese momento estaban pataleando como un niño pequeño.

—Págame —escuche decir a papá.

— ¡No! ¿Por qué? —Exclama mi padre. Ahora era yo el confundido.

—Te dije que si no le decíamos, pensaría que es adoptado. —Comento papá con suficiencia. —Así que yo gane la apuesta.

—Bill, en primer lugar eso fue tu idea. —Respondió. — Sólo que yo no quería decírselo hasta que cumpliera los quince.

— ¡Esperen! —Exclame atrayendo su atención — ¿De qué hablan?

—No eres adoptado. —contesto papá sin problema. — Me encanta esa cara de estupefacción que pones, igual a Dipper. —Comenta con gracia. Ahora yo si estoy confundido. —Eres hijo de ambos, y no de manera simbólica.

—Lo que Bill quiere decir, es que eres nuestro hijo, biológicamente hablando. —Dice papá con ese toque de incomodidad que ya está presente en la sala.

—Yo no quiero saber. —Digo espantado. — ¿Es eso posible, siquiera? —Pregunto, queriendo haber cerrado la boca.

—Sí... —Comienza a responder tímidamente.

—Por supuesto. Aunque no quisiera pasar por eso de nuevo. —Comenta papá. —Pinetree, eras un verdadero demonio cuando esperabas a Devon.

— ¡Bill!

—Es cierto, te quejabas por todo.

— ¿Qué te parece estar llevando a un pequeño tú, durante seis meses? —Comenzó a reclamar mi padre. Y fue en ese momento que me percate de algo, quizás era una discusión vaga para ellos, pero hablaban sobre algo que no sabía de mí.

Al menos algo bueno salió de esto, no era adoptado. Aunque no sabía si eso era bueno o malo...

—Fue en mi cumpleaños dieciocho, Bill. —La conversación ya había tomado otro rumbo. Ignorando por completo mí presencia.

—Claro y yo soy un ángel...— Dice de pronto papá—No pido citas, Pinetree. Tengo una reputación que cuidar.

— ¡Oh! Cierto el gran Bill Cipher. Tiene que aparentar ser el ser más despiadado del universo, pero le ganaron un par de niños de doce años. —Le dijo con ironía mi padre.

—No me lo recuerdes, Pinetree. —contesta molesto papá.

—Por eso estamos juntos. —Ríe, y lo vi entregarle una mirada amorosa. Esto es algo que nunca se ve.

—No estamos juntos. —Le debate papá molesto, él sólo continua riendo. —Es un trato con algunos... excelentes beneficios extras...

—Lo que digas, Bill.

Y ahí note lo que dijo mi profesora. Ambos tenían una especie de anillos en sus dedos meñiques de intenso fuego azul. Me pregunto porque no los vi antes. Aprovechare el buen humor de ambos para que me devuelvan mis beneficios de teléfono.

— ¿Puedo...? —Comencé.

—No, hasta que limpies el ático y la bodega. —Respondió papá, mientras tomaba de la cintura a mi padre y desaparecían ante mis ojos. La imagen de ellos besándose quedo grabada, desgraciadamente, en mi cabeza.

 _"Maldita tarea..."_ pensé.

 _"¡No maldigas, Devon!"_ Dijo la voz de papá en mi cabeza.

 _"¡Rayos!" exclame en mi cabeza "¡Deja de leer mi mente!"_ Será una larga tarde.

* * *

 **Si llegaste hasta aquí... Muchas gracias por leer.**

 **No olviden dejar reviews, las criticas me ayudan a mejorar.**

 **Nos leemos.**


	2. Capitulo 2

**¡Hola! gracias por leer el capitulo anterior, estoy muy agradecida que les gustara.**

 **Y para no hacerlos esperar, les dejo el capitulo 2**

 **¡Disfruten!**

* * *

 **Capítulo 2: No tenemos problemas familiares. Según mi tía Mabel es el estrés de la paternidad "repentina y forzada" y la rutina.**

Desde que comencé ir a la escuela y conocí amigos. Descubrí por primera vez lo que es el estrés de verte en medio de la discusión de tus padres, por la experiencia de mis propios amigos y compañeros. Una realidad que yo lo viví de una forma no tan… buena.

La primera gran pelea de ellos, fue cuando tenía cinco años. Mi padre salió conmigo de casa, echando chispas y repitiendo maldiciones contra papá mientras me llevaba de la mano. En un movimiento rápido abrió el auto y me subió para ir a "comprar helados" al pequeño centro comercial de Gravity Falls, lo observaba desde el asiento trasero, mientras yo intentaba escapar de mi incomodo asiento de seguridad—Con seguridad extra, cortesía de papá—. Escuchando el primer reclamo sobre mi existencia. "No quería tener hijos…"

Fue apenas un murmullo, que hasta ahora no le tome importancia. Y es que muchas de las discusiones y peleas de mis padres fueron debido a mí… o en su defecto por el tío Stan, aunque pensándolo un poco más el principal problema en realidad no era yo, era su manera de plantear la forma en que ambos me criarían. ¿Mencione antes que ambos son padres despreocupados?

Siempre el pensamiento de que ellos fueran malos padres, era algo que estaba presente y que ellos no sabían, porque no merecía salir a flote, debía estar ahí en el fondo de mi corazón… y en especial mi mente. Es algo que no debe ser leído, o eso era hasta que papá nos llevó por error a un lugar donde se muestran nuestros pensamientos más sinceros, guardados en el lugar más recóndito de la mente.

Todo comenzó como una forma de realizar una"terapia familiar" al estilo Pines, según la llamo mi tía Mabel. Ella estaba realizando un doctorado para tratar los problemas de parejas y familiares, y decidió que debía usar una familia cercana para realizar su investigación. Nos entrevistó uno por uno, para luego juntarnos en la tienda de recuerdos.

—Ustedes definitivamente tienen problemas y de los graves. —Dijo con seriedad. —Pero tranquilos luego determinar el origen de todo, debo decir que no lo esperaba. —Comenzó a pasearse frente a nosotros, sumergida en sus pensamientos. —Dipper.

— ¿Sí?

—Eres un mal jefe de familia. —Le dijo sin rodeos. Él iba a debatir, pero ella se adelantó. —Estas demasiado dedicado a tus investigaciones con tío Ford, dejando de lado tu parte de esposo y padre. Quieres controlar todo, además de que tienes cambios de humor repentinos si algo no te agrada.

—Mabel, ponte en mi lugar. Si no fuera por mí esta familia sería un desastre. —respondió molesto.

—Eso es lo que tú crees. Estos chicos—Nos señaló a mí y a papá. —También puede tomar sus propias decisiones. —Ahora Bill.

—Soy un demonio, no tengo excusas. Esta en mi naturaleza. —Se adelantó papá.

—Bueno, pero eso no te da derecho a entrar a la mente de tu hijo cuando se te da la gana. O jugarle bromas pesadas a Dipper o Devon. —Eso sonó más como un regaño que a una observación. —Aun crees que tu familia, puede servir para divertirte.

—No lo voy a negar.—Tia Mabel, soltó un suspiró molesta.

—Y por último Devon. —Me quede en silencio. —Eres el típico adolescente independiente que no le interesa nada, ni nadie. Mientras que tu salgas beneficiado será mejor, sino es así, no sirve. Por ende ves a tus padres como personas a quienes puedes controlar.

—No es así. —Respondí con el ceño fruncido. —Siempre soy el que termina en medio de sus problemas, y no me lo busco.

—Apoyo en esto al pequeño Pinetree. —Dijo papá. —Él es demasiado bueno para ser un demonio siquiera, y esa es la descripción mía, cuando tenía unos... ¿doscientos años?

—Pienso que son demasiadas cosas, además del profundo sentimiento de soledad que tiene su hijo. —Menciono ella. —Ustedes debieron haber tenido otro hijo para que él no se sintiera tan solo.

Vi a mis padres perder el color de su rostro, con la observación de tía Mabel. Yo mire curioso su reacción.

—No es algo que este en discusión, Pines. —Dijo papá seriamente. El ambiente se helo de pronto.

—Bien. —Respondió estremeciéndose. —En lo que estábamos. Creo que salir y trabajar en equipo, algo así como acampar en el bosque, canciones alrededor de una fogata, caminatas al aire libre y cuentos de terror antes de ir a dormir bajo la luz de la luna y las estrellas. Puede ser un buen indicio para conversar sobre ustedes.

* * *

La caminata, el aire fresco, la suciedad y el trabajo en equipo nos vendría bien para fortalecer lazos. ¡Qué estupidez! Y aquí no hay señal de teléfono, lo veo y la gran X roja en la barra de señal está presente en mi móvil.

Ya habíamos montado el campamento en un lugar, lejos de donde viven las criaturas mágicas en el bosque de Gravity Falls, para evitar que dañaran o mataran a papá.

—No me gusta el bosque —Digo molesto cuando ya siento la sexta picadura de mosquito en mi brazo. —Además no sé en qué ayuda esto con nuestro problema.

—Primero no quiero quejas, segundo no huir por un portal. —Dijo mi padre, al ver a papá intentando abrir uno. Él bufo. —Tercero necesitamos esto. La presión de la rutina ha caído sobre nosotros.

— ¿Desde cuándo tenemos rutina? —Pregunta papá, mientras se sienta a mi lado y ve mi pantalla del teléfono, yo me muevo del lugar. —A menos que el resto de los humanos hagan lo mismo que nosotros.

—Bueno, no. Pero para nosotros ya es rutina. —Responde él—Criaturas mágicas, o de otras dimensiones, portales y demás, para nosotros es normal. Sin contar que convivimos con un demonio diariamente.

—Es decir, que al fin haremos cosas normales, como las personas comunes. —Le dije a mi padre. Levantando la vista del teléfono. — Eso suena interesante.

Él se acercó, confiscándome el teléfono. —Sí, y para eso vamos a guardar esto. El propósito es pasar tiempo en familia.

Tiempo en familia es igual a desastre en familia. Los Pines tienen una rara atracción hacia los problemas, cometer delitos y cosas de otro mundo. Así que esta vez no fue la excepción. Luego de quedarnos sin agua y alimentos —En menos de un día—, ser invadidos por animales y picados de mosquitos. Huimos del lugar debido a que sin saberlo destruimos un mini pueblo de pequeños seres que querían cobrar venganza. Durante nuestra huida caímos en una cueva, que de no ser porque papá amortiguo el golpe con uno de sus poderes, que nos salvó apenas, ambos morimos.

—Excelente tiempo en familia —Ironice cuando ya la adrenalina por la caída bajo de mi cuerpo. Ambos me observaron molestos ¿Qué importa? además es la tercera vez en menos de dos meses que un teléfono mío se destruye a manos de algo extraño o de mis padres.

— ¿Cómo salimos de aquí? —Pregunto mi padre.

—Intentare abrir un portal-

— ¡¿Por qué no hiciste eso antes?!—lo cuestione enojado, interrumpiéndolo y atrayendo la atención de ellos. Sí, es el principio de mi arremetida contra mis tutores, porque incluso decirles padres resulta complejo.

— ¡Eso es lo que intente, pero este lugar anula mis poderes!

— ¡Por supuesto si has intentado hacerle daño a este valle desde el principio de los tiempos! —Respondo exasperado. — ¡Eres un completo idiota! —Siento un extraño poder surgiendo de mi pecho y una fuerza inexplicable enviando a papá sin siquiera tocarlo contra una de las paredes de la cueva.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos mi padre me tiene sometido bajo un arma, que siempre veo en las manos del tío Ford, se ve demasiado asustado.

— ¡T-te quedaras ahí y en silencio! — ordena en voz alta, veo que sus labios tiemblan. — Con cuidado toma mi muñeca y pone una pulsera, que brilla en simultáneos colores. Baja el arma con que me retenía y me ve a los ojos. "Se supone que es humano, nunca demostró poderes ¿Por qué ahora?" el mismo tipo de murmullo llego a mis oídos, al igual que hace años, pero él nunca movió los labios.

Quede sentado pensando en todo los acontecimientos, mientras veo a mi padre a socorrer a papá. Vaya paseo familiar, un desastre total. ¿No podría empeorar más?

 _—Traidores —_ Dice una voz que retumba en la cueva.

Ni siquiera debí pensarlo.

Nos quedamos congelados en nuestro lugar, buscando el lugar de donde proviene esa extraña voz de ultratumba.

 _—El destino los ha traído aquí, por no ser sinceros entre ustedes._ —Vuelve a decir. Papá bufa, genial ahora un ente del destino nos ataca.

 _—Mason Cipher-Pines —_ Dice primero. No reconozco el apellido de inmediato. _—Quién lo diría te desposaste con tu peor enemigo, y además tuvieron un hijo, un verdadero traidor. Y miren ¿a quién tenemos aquí? Bill Cipher-Pines, juraste odio eterno por esta familia y mírate… una vergüenza para tus colegas._ —Y sentí una mirada sobre mí, penetrante y helada. — _Devon Cipher-Pines, el engendro. Eres un verdadero demonio, esa mezcla perfecta entre un ser imperfecto y otro demoniaco, resultando más peligroso que tu antecesor. Esos pensamientos destructivos, humillantes, incluso sobre tu propia familia… que luzcan y brillen esos sentimientos. De ustedes los traidores._

Una fuerza nos hizo caer hasta lo más profundo de nuestras conciencias, ahora entrelazadas. Descubriendo los pensamientos más sinceros que teníamos; no me gusto lo que vi, no me gusto lo que ellos tuvieron que ver.

* * *

Suspire cansado, ha pasado una semana desde nuestro paseo familiar, que resulto en el peor desastre de la familia Pines, desde que el tío Stan regreso a al tío Ford por el portal. La tienda de recuerdos ha estado vacía gran parte del día, no me sorprende que alguien quisiera visitar este lugar, la campana de la puerta me alerta, pero no me interesa ver quien es, prefiero estar mirando a la nada, como la pantalla quebrada de mi teléfono.

— ¿A quién tenemos aquí? —Levanto la vista de mí destruido teléfono, cuando escucho esa voz tan entusiasta, como la de papá.

— ¿Tía Mabel? — pregunto, no reconociéndola de inmediato. Esta luciendo un nuevo corte cabello, aunque siendo sincero luce horrible.

—La única e inigualable—Responde. Apoyándose en el mostrador. —Supe que estas castigado por dos semanas. Hiciste enojar a Dipper de la peor forma. —entorne los ojos con fastidio. —Vaya, que estaba enojado contigo y Bill cuando hablamos por teléfono.

En realidad él no estaba enojado después, decepcionado sí. Al igual que papá… en especial papá que no ha interrumpido mis pensamientos desde ese día.

—Tía Mabel, ¿tan malo es creer que mis padres son malas personas? —Pregunte cabizbajo, continúe observando mi teléfono destruido. Para no mirarla a los ojos, eso mismos que tiene mi padre.

—Ellos aún son novatos en cómo tratarte. Debes comprenderlos. —Respondió. —Piensa que nunca planificaron tenerte en sus vidas.

—Gracias. —Le dije con ironía.

—Lo siento, Devon. Pero si quieres que sea sincera contigo, debo decirlo. —Dijo ella mirándome a los ojos. —Hace mucho que no escuchaba a mi hermano llorar, y realmente me preocupe. Además cuando hable con Bill, no lo había visto tan deprimido desde… bueno prefiero no recordarlo. —Hizo un además con las manos, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño. —El punto es que nadie elige a sus padres.

Eso no fue el mejor consejo, no iba a pensar diferente sobre ellos, porque debía conformarme con lo que me tocó vivir.

Cuando ella se retiró, el día en la tiendo continuo igual, y nadie más de mi familia apareció para ver como marchaban las cosas. Suspire con cansancio, por enésima vez ese durante la tarde. Una vez que cerré todo pase a la sala para ver un poco de televisión, y me encontré con el "Muro de los fracasos de Devon".

El muro de los fracasos lo acomodaron en un lugar referencial de la sala. En realidad yo lo llamaría el muro de la vergüenza, y en este tipo de cosas era como yo pensaba sobre ellos. Bufé cuando vi todos y cada uno de los momentos más vergonzosos y peores de mi vida, desde el jardín de infantes hasta mi peor calificación, la redacción sobre mis tutores. Donde me gane una gran roja F, por no ser serio con mi trabajo.

No sé en que consiste en que me humillen de esa forma, además de la poca ¡qué digo! nula privacidad que tengo con papá y la relación tensa que conservo con mi padre por sólo ser él.

Sin encontrar nada bueno en la televisión, decido que ya es hora de comer algo e ir a la cama. No tengo ánimo de seguir dando vueltas por la casa. Apenas pongo un pie en la cocina me encuentro con mi padre, está durmiendo sobre el teclado de la computadora, y es que después de que nos topamos con ese ente del destino, tampoco habla con papá y la alianza en su dedo meñique emite un destello casi blanco, como si estuviera a punto de desaparecer.

Fui analizando esa unión de mis padres. Llama normal y color celeste, es como normalmente estaba, pero desde el día que regresamos de allí, ambos se han mantenido en un celeste pálido, casi pareciendo un anillo normal.

Se queja ligeramente y prefiero despertarlo. Él me ve confundido.

—Te quedaste dormido. —No responde inmediato, pero se levanta del asiento lentamente.

— ¿Cenaste? —Pregunta.

—No. Aunque me preparé algo rápido. —contesto. Él asiente, sus movimientos parecen erráticos e indecisos, sé que no quiere estar conmigo en el mismo lugar.

Comienzo a buscar en los muebles y el refrigerador para cocinar algo rápido, sin importarme mucho por su presencia.

—Lo siento mucho, Devon. —Dice de pronto rompiendo el silencio de la cocina. Yo me congelo en el lugar, pero me mantengo de espaldas a él. — Era muy joven cuando llegaste a mi vida. Y no ayudo mucho que Bill no supiera nada sobre lo que ocurría. La combinación de joven e inexpertos, venían excelentes para nosotros, además de otros factores que acompañaron tu llegada.

— ¿Qué edad tenías?

—Diecisiete. —Yo asentí, él paso por mi lado para sacar algunas cosas del refrigerador.

— ¿Por qué decides contarme eso ahora? —Pregunte.

—Fueron momentos difíciles, Devon. —respondió, mientras comenzaba a cocinar. —Considera que un día tienes una vida relativamente normal, y te reencuentras con alguien indeseable… ocurren cosas que no esperabas en menos de un año… —Se le ve más pensativo de lo normal y hace una pausa. Esto es algo que no he escuchado antes. —…Te enamoras y te das cuenta que tu vida está en sus manos…—Sus ojos comienzan a cristalizarse, nunca antes lo había visto así. Se detiene, emitiendo un quejido débil, avisando que pronto se quebrara. —Cuando supe que venias en camino, estaba solo y asustado… esperando que un milagro me salvara.

—Dipper… —la voz de papá se hace presente en la entrada de cocina. Ambos se ven indecisos, pero mi padre toma la iniciativa lo abraza y esconde su cara en su cuello, comenzando a llorar. No es común este tipo de muestras de afectos en casa, debo decir que lo común es escucharlos hablar sobre matemáticas y física cuántica. Además de comportarse como niños.

Prefiero retirarme del lugar para darle espacio a ambos. Aunque papá no me deja, toma la manga de mi camisa haciendo un ademán para unirme a su abrazo, pero cuando lo hago caigo todo se vuelve gris. Estoy en el Mindscape. Papá me mira en su manera no física, flotando alrededor de mí observando de manera inquisidora.

—Te quedaras aquí para reflexionar un poco. —Y desaparece dejándome aquí.

Mi única reflexión es que no aprendí nada con lo que sucedió. No pueden esperar una disculpa de mi parte porque ni fueron capaces de comportarse conmigo.

 _—Se llamara Devon… —Una voz suave y débil se escucha mostrándose poco a poco una escena desgarradora. Un lugar que parece estar en ruinas y mi padre, uno más joven del que conozco. En el suelo, débil y un demonio burlándose de él. —Yo lo cuidare con mi vida. ¡No importa lo que hagas, Bill! Te enfrente antes y gane. Ahora no será la excepción. —Siempre desafiante ante el peligro._

 _"Fueron momentos complicados"_

Esta no es mi mente, es la de mi padre.

La escena desaparece rápidamente para dar pie a otra.

 _—Tengo mucho miedo… —le dice a papá, ambos están en lo más profundo del bosque, él está sudando, temblando, y las lágrimas en su rostro corren sin parar. —Es muy pronto para que llegues, pequeño. —Dice apoyando la mano en su vientre, no muy notorio._

 _—No debiste haber salido a caminar. —Dijo papá con una sonrisa burlesca, mientras apoyaba la cabeza y la espalda de mi padre en su pecho. —Respira profundo y relájate, estoy aquí._

 _— ¿No te iras? —Pregunta él, casi desesperadamente._

 _—No, me quedare aquí con ustedes._

 _—Prométeme que no te iras, Bill. Que te quedaras con nosotros. —Dijo rápidamente, antes de que su rostro mostrara señales de dolor._

 _Y papá extiende su meñique. —Te propongo un trato. —él lo miro, jadeando debido al dolor. —Te entrego mi alma, y tú me entregas la tuya._

 _— ¿Cuál es… la… trampa? —Dice entrecortadamente._

 _—Si ambos somos almas gemelas sobreviviremos a este trato, pero si no ambos morimos al instante —Responde. — Si llegamos a sobrevivir, tendrás vida eterna conmigo, Dipper. Es un trato de almas entrelazadas, jamás podre irme de tu lado, ni tu del mio porque de esto depende nuestra vida. Nuestras almas estarán condenadas al infierno, si alguna vez morimos por razones externas._

 _—Es… riesgoso…—El extendió su meñique y un débil fuego azul cubría su dedo._

 _—Pongo en juego mi vida también._

 _—Idiota…—responde mi padre. Y engancha su meñique con el de papá. El fuego cubrió ambas manos dejando al descubierto las alianzas que actualmente están presentes en sus dedos. —Es un trato, Bill… pero deberás buscar la forma en que soporte esto, porque o sino yo mismo te mataré._

 _—Dolores de parto, puedo con eso. —Dice con confianza y recibe un codazo en sus costillas. Dejándolo sin aire._

 _—No te burles, ya quisiera verte… en mi lugar. —dijo molesto. —Espero valga la pena haber llevado esto hasta el final…_

 _"Creo que cometí un error"_

Desperté en mi habitación, saliendo del Mindscape. Me levante despacio recordando mi intromisión a la mente de mi padre, eran las de dos de la madrugada y pensé que tal vez sea momento de aclarar las cosas.

— ¿Papá? — pregunto, mientras toco la puerta de su dormitorio. Sin embargo nadie responde, deben estar durmiendo, entro con sigilo. Él está durmiendo profundamente, pero papá no está aquí. Veo una nota que avisa que esta noche tiene "asuntos pendientes que tratar", me estremecí con lo leí, eso no puede significar nada bueno.

— ¿Devon? —Pregunta soñoliento, cuando dejo la nota sobre la mesa de noche. Se sienta aletargado en la cama y me mira curioso. Es ahora o nunca.

—Sí. Oye sé que he dicho y pensado cosas malas. —Comencé diciendo, pero sin querer verlo a los ojos. —Y que tú has dado y arriesgado mucho por nuestra familia.

—Devon, yo nunca quise tener hijos. —Dice seriamente. —Pero cuando supe de ti, decidí que lo daría todo, o al menos haría mi mayor esfuerzo para no decepcionarte.

—Bueno… —Contesto y añado; —Aunque podrían dejar de avergonzándome en primer lugar. —Le digo —Es un poco humillante.

—Haré lo que pueda. Sólo dime si algo te molesta. —responde.

— ¿Y podrían eliminar el recordatorio de mis fracasos de la sala? —Pregunto.

Él comenzó a reír a carcajadas. Yo no le vi lo divertido

— ¡¿Qué es tan divertido?! —pregunto indignado, pero el ríe más fuerte.

—No me pidas tanto, Devon. Además tú siempre quieres ser tan perfecto, que si pongo tus logros en la sala, no quedaremos sin espacio. —Dice mientras se seca una lágrima del borde sus ojos y continúa riendo.

— ¿Al menos puedo tener un nuevo teléfono?—Pregunto. Hay cosas que nunca podre cambiar.

Y el ríe más fuerte. — ¿Otro más?, eres tan divertido. Si hace dos semanas te compre uno.

—Pero ya no tengo. Esta destruido.

—Para tu cumpleaños

— ¡Falta una semana!

—Puedes sobrevivir una semana, sin decirle a tus seguidores lo que estás haciendo.

— ¡No puedo, no me entiendes! —Exclamo exageradamente —Soy un adolescente que tiene una reputación en la red.

—Hablas como tu papá. Quizás te parezcas más a mí, pero tienes una personalidad muy ególatra, igual que la de él. —Observa con una sonrisa.

Nos quedamos en silencio, y me abraza sin previo aviso. Las muestras de afecto son algo escasas en nuestro hogar. El agarre de sus brazos en mi cuerpo se hace más cercano y puedo sentir las lágrimas de mi padre en mi hombro, escuchando nuevamente ese murmullo.

 _"Llegaste para cambiar mi mundo... y hacerme una mejor persona."_

* * *

 **Muchas gracias por leer.**

 **No olviden dejar reviews, me ayudan a mejorar.**


	3. Capitulo 3

**¡Hola! disculpen la tardanza, tuve algunos problemas, y saliendo de eso para rematar me dio bronquitis.**

 **Este no es el mejor capitulo (creo que es el peor), ¿las razones? lo escribí muy apresurada, y en partes, por lo que me costaba seguir las ideas que tenia en mente.**

 **Espero lo disfruten...**

* * *

 **Capítulo 3**

 **Mi familia no la componen "ex presidiaros, ni estafadores". Según mi tío Stan nadie entiende nuestro particular estilo de hacer o resolver las cosas.**

A los siete años un compañero comenzó a molestarme por ser uno de los extraños que vivían en esa rara casa del bosque. Los Pines eran considerados demasiado excéntricos para el resto del pueblo, y yo por supuesto no era la excepción.

Luego de semanas de ser acosado en la escuela. Llegue a casa después de día agotador, emocionalmente hablando, esperando ser recibido por alguna de las bromas de papá o las preguntas sobre lo último que me enseñaron, por parte de mi padre, para subir mi ánimo. Pero...

—Soos, ¿has visto a ese bueno para nada de Bill? —Pregunto el tío Stan. Él aludido negó con la cabeza y continúo reparando las repisas de la pared. —Ese idiota... Um... Hola, Devon. —Saluda el tío Stan. —Niño, tienes esa misma cara que ponía Dipper cuando tenía problemas para relacionarse con chicas.

Yo lo fulmine con la mirada, esa poca delicadeza de parte de mi tío, era lo que no me agradaba.

—Y esa cuando se enojaba...

— ¿Dónde están mis padres? —le pregunto para salir de ese momento incómodo.

—No lo sé, no soy su niñera. —Yo no aguante más. Y comencé a llorar, asustando a tío Stan y Soos. Era la señal automática, que nunca requería usar, ya que no era de atraer la atención de nadie, aunque no podían controlar mi llanto, una vez que empezaba, además de saltar y exigir la presencia inmediata de quienes legalmente son mis tutores, al menos quien es humano.

Mi padre fue el primero en hacer acto de presencia, recuerdo que era un verdadero desastre, casi como si hubiese estado en un lugar insalubre. Luego llego papá para pensar lo que mejor podía hacer para resolver ese problema; inspeccionar mi mente. Dando en el clavo con mis primeros recuerdos del día, siendo encerrado en el baño.

El hecho de que un "ser inferior" acosara a su único hijo, desataba la furia en papá. No podía permitir alguien me tocara un pelo. Además de que los profesores dejaran que sucederían esas cosas en sus narices.

Los Pines poseen una tendencia a cometer delitos, está en nuestro ADN. Así que esa misma noche mis padres con tía Mabel, dejaron una suerte trampas y bromas por toda la escuela, en venganza a dejar que eso sucedería. Al igual que en casa de la familia del chico, que me acosaba todos los días.

* * *

La vida es linda, hermosa y maravillosa, especialmente cuando tienes un nuevo teléfono, dinero y cerros de comida que sobraron de mi cumpleaños. Estamos a un mes de que inicien las vacaciones de verano, y esta noche comienza las nuevas temporadas "El vampiro licántropo contra los zombis" y "Los freshmen cantan bah! bah! bah!". Sí, la televisión de Gravity Falls es mala, pero las cosas no podrían andar mejor.

—Debo entrar al centro comercial para traer unas cosas necesarias para nuestra existencia. —Dice tío Stan, que ahora está parado frente a mí, tapando la televisión. Yo intento ver, pero al notar que es inútil y no se mueve decido tutear.

"Un vejestorio no me deja ver mi programa favorito."40 rts, 70 me gustas y 25 respuestas.

— ¿A las once de la noche? —Cuestione escéptico. Mientras veía con desagrado como mi popularidad caía en la red.

—Vamos, Devon. Si le decía a Mabel o a Dipper, accedían de inmediato. —Dijo él.

— ¿Quieres llevar a menor edad a cometer un delito, porque no puedes solo?—Respondo. Adivinando la razón de porque requiere de mi ayuda. —Stan, lo siento pero yo tengo una cita con la televisión esta noche.

—Tu padre iba conmigo cuando tenía doce años, tú eres mayor. —Debate sin moverse de enfrente del televisor—Y nunca tenía una excusa tan tonta como esa —Dice— Además tienes más probabilidades de escapar...

"¿Parezco un demonio del inframundo?" twitteo junto con una fotografía en una posee "sensual", que me tome mientras tío Stan recordabas viejos tiempos.

—Es mi noche de desvelo, viendo televisión...

—Los niños de hoy sólo piensan en ser como esos chicos cools de la televisión. —Dice, mientras un vampiro revisa su teléfono. Sí, al igual que yo lo hago en este momento. —Eres un casi demonio, ya te puedes lucir con las chicas.

—Si te acompaño a robar al centro comercial, quiero este fin de semana y la próxima semana libre de trabajo. —Dije mis condiciones, sin quitar la vista de mi teléfono.

—Si no trabajas, no tendrás pago.

—Nunca me pagas cuando trabajo

— _Touché._

—Entonces... ¿es un trato? —Le pregunto sin dejar de revisar mi teléfono y extiendo mi mano.

—Suenas como el rubio.

—Soy su hijo, de alguien lo herede. —Respondo encogiéndome de hombros. Él sólo acepta el trato. Si salgo de esto sin ser arrestado y/o castigado seré libre por una semana completa para salir con mis amigos.

Salimos de casa sigilosamente, no queremos que nadie nos vea. Tio Stan ya es un experto y como dice "los cerebritos" no se darán cuenta de nuestra ausencia, eso espero.

Cuando pasamos por la tienda, papá está durmiendo profundamente en la caja registradora.

—... ¿Pinetree? —Pregunta mi papá soñoliento apenas abro la puerta, me volteo lentamente, para ver cómo se refriega los ojos con el dorso de su mano.

Nos quedamos en silencio, quietos. Genial ni siquiera hemos salido de la cabaña y ya nos descubrieron. No sé qué responder, quizás me confundió con mi padre. Decido asentir respondiendo con débil "¿sí?"

—...Ya quisiera tenerte en la cama... tengo planes interesantes...—Dice pausadamente, yo me estremezco. Pero él sigue durmiendo, creo que ni siquiera despertó en primer lugar. Quedare traumado de por vida con esto.

Puedo ver como el tío Stan aguanta la risa, mientras yo me golpeó la cabeza con ambas manos, hubiese preferido que me atraparan, que escuchar eso.

Subimos al auto y ahora tío Stan comienza hablar del plan. Saco mi teléfono, debo sacarme el mal sabor de boca con mis amigos

 _Grupo "fanáticos de Remember"_

Yo: Papá acaba de confundirme con mi padre. Trauma.

 _Shiota (Kendall): Jajajaja ¿tan grave fue?_

 _:3 Makino (Nancy): ¿Te dijo algo muy malo?_

Yo: Era dirigido para mi padre. Cosas de ellos, ya saben... sexo

 _Himi (Taylor): Deberías especificar, además para hacerme una idea de tu padre, que por lo demás es bastante violable. Además de que nunca envejece, luce como de 20 años._

Yo: ¡Que rayos, Taylor! Es mi padre.

 _Shiota K. (Kendall): Jajajajaja xD. Dios mío, Taylor ¿el señor Pines? ¿En serio? Como que te dobla la edad._

 _Himi (Idiota): El hombre se ve joven, y definitivamente violable. Si tuviera unos años más podría ir a quitarle el puesto al papá de Pines._

 _Himi (Idiota): Aunque tranquilo, Pines, prácticamente eres su clon, igual de violable que él._

Yo: ¡Taylor! ¡Eres un hijo de puta mal nacido!

 _:3 Makino (Nancy): Controla tu lenguaje, Devon._

 _Shiota (Kendall): Jajajajajajajajajajajaja_

 _Shiota (Llorón): Apenas puedo escribir de tanta risa jajajajaja xD_

 _Shiota (Doble llorón): Esto quedará para la posteridad... clic clic pantallazo._

Yo: Púdrete, Kendall .l.

La próxima vez me quedare callado. Maldito teléfono, debo guárdate para este tipo de cosas. Además uno de mis mejores amigos me considera... mejor ni siquiera lo pienso.

— ¿Entendiste, niño? — ¿Dijo algo?

—...

—Bien, llegamos. El primer delito con mi sobrino, y pensar que fue sólo ayer cuando salíamos hacer esto mismo con Mabel y Dipper. —Dice con añoranza.

* * *

Si la noche inicio mal, terminara mal. Es la ley de la vida para mí.

Esto se debe resumir como:

1) No puede ver los estrenos de las series que espere durante tanto tiempo

2) Papá me confundió con mi padre.

3) Uno de mis mejores amigos ve a mi padre como "violable" y a mí también. No sé qué es peor, esto o el punto anterior.

4) Salí a robar el centro comercial con mi Tío Stan, no logramos dar ni un paso, y los guardias nos sometieron. Hubiésemos salido bien de eso, de no ser por la gran boca de mi tío.

5) Mi teléfono nuevo fue destruido mientras los guardias nos golpeaban.

6) La policía llego, nos arrestó y yo ahora estoy frente a papá.

Papá tiene marcado en su rostro un lápiz sobre el cual durmió y un rastro de baba en sus labios. Cruza los brazos en su pecho y un destello dorado se reflejan en sus ojos. Está pensando en el mejor castigo en la historia de los castigos, casi puedo sentirlo...

—Tengo muchas ideas en mente. —Dice con una sonrisa, que puede helar la sangre —Pero debo preguntar primero ¿Por qué no me pediste que los acompañara?

Yo me quedo en silencio, no estoy seguro de si contestar sea bueno o malo. Si, definitivamente debo quedarme callado.

—Un chico sabio. —Dijo —Tenía planeado no trabajar toda esta semana y la próxima. Eso incluye este fin de semana. Tenemos unos planes interesantes con tu padre. —La picardía en lo último estuvo de sobra. Además ya sé dónde va esto.

Sigo en silencio.

—Tomaras mis turnos.

 _"No..."_

—Aunque tranquilo, con el dinero que juntes podrás comprarte un nuevo teléfono. —Dice con una sonrisa de suficiencia. —Pero cierto... que el viejo estafador no te remunera. —Ahora ríe, mientras se marcha a la sala de estar.

 _"Definitivamente papá es un demonio"_

—A mucha honra, pequeño Pinetree. —Dice desde la sala. —Y espera que se entere tu padre mañana. Yo soy un ángel al lado de él. —Creo que me quede sin presión arterial. —Por cierto, no quiero ver a tu amigo Taylor por la propiedad, o sino yo mismo me encargare de él.

* * *

 **¿Qué opinan?**


	4. Capitulo 4

**¡Hola! sorprendente, no me tarde en actualizar.**

 **Gracias por todos sus reviews, como siempre son inspiradores. Este es otro capitulo que escribí rápido en su momento, pero espero les guste.**

* * *

 **Capitulo 4**

 **El defecto de confiarse de sí mismo es común, pero más alguien de mi familia. Según mi tío Ford es algo que se hereda dentro de la familia Pines.**

¿Cuántas veces he mencionado que mis padres son despreocupados?, creo que perdí la cuenta. Y es un hecho avalado por mí... y la ciencia. Sí, la ciencia. Tío Ford explico lo que llama "la edad estancada." Y sucede que desde que en la familia se vio afectada por la influencia de otra dimensión, el hecho de la inmortalidad, vitalidad y juventud que representan actualmente los Pines, es la razón de porque yo aún tengo el privilegio de disfrutar de mis tíos o la envidia de mis compañeros de clases al ver a mis padres tan jóvenes.

Bueno al punto que iba... mis padres se comportan como adolescentes muchas veces. Como la vez que salimos de la dimensión a explorar y me dejaron por error en una parada, creo que era de autobuses, y eso fue cuando tenía doce años. Es difícil quedarse solo en una dimensión totalmente desconocida, y lo que se tardaron en llegar a buscarme, podría apostar que se dieron cuenta al momento de la cena.

Y el hecho de porque menciono esto ahora, es simple, últimamente he visto invadida mi mente por papá, más veces de las que quisiera saber.

—No olvides usar lubricante, cuando te masturbes. —Dijo una mañana cuando entre a la tienda de recuerdos. Mi rostro era de un fuerte color rojo, la privacidad ha sido invadida a tal punto que no comprendo del porqué de su intromisión a mi vida íntima.

— ¡Cállate!

— Una foto de tu amiga puede servir para realizar mejor el "trabajo sucio"

— ¡Déjame en paz!

Lo cierto es que mi gran "anomalía", no es sólo tener genes demoníacos, o que las pocas pecas de mi cara se asemejen a una constelación, —como lo comprobó Kendall una vez con su marcador, en el segundo grado. —O haber sido producto de una relación homoparental —que es improbable o casi imposible—. Mis padres son el problema, mas papá porque lee mi mente.

* * *

—Tío Ford quiero una solución a mi problema. —Exigí cuando baje al laboratorio, luego de haber pasado una gran humillación, por culpa de papá.

—No creo tener una solución efectiva, Devon. —Dice mientras comienza a caminar frente a mí, pone ambos brazos tras su espalda.

—Eres uno de los genios aquí. —Respondí frunciendo el ceño.

—La verdad no sé cómo funciona la conexión que mantienes con Bill. Después de todo eres su hijo, confío en que encontraras la manera de solucionarlo por ti mismo. —Dice con una sonrisa y se retira.

Quede solo en el laboratorio, eso quiere decir que el tío Ford quiere que trabaje en algo para solucionar esto. Sé que con mi padre han conversado sobre como yo puedo continuar investigando y proponiendo soluciones para los problemas cotidianos que se nos presentan.

Este es un problema cotidiano. Mi privacidad.

Lo mejor será que busque en sus investigaciones. Encontré muchas cosas, desde un monitoreo constante a papá, hasta mi propia gestación, que preferí no leer. Muchos documentos de mi crecimiento, y ¡bingo! "pulseras potenciadores o inhibidoras de poderes." Según comprendo papá usa una inhibidora, lo que hace su capacidad de leer, uno de los pocos poderes que posee actualmente. Interesante.

—La pulsera potenciadora, cumple el rol de contrarrestar las capacidades de menor poder, como lo es la piromancia o lectura de mente. Incrementando la capacidad de poseer cuerpos y cambiar de formas a voluntad. _Observación: un ser que no posee el cuerpo físico se puede ver beneficiado, no así en uno con tiene una representación física en nuestra dimensión._ —Leí en voz alta. Observe mi pulsera, tengo una pulsera potenciadora. Es decir mi padre está anulando mis poderes. Eso explicaría porque insiste en que no me la quite.

Es decir que si papá usa una pulsera potenciadora, sus poderes se anularían. Quizás sea hora de ponerse en marcha. Ahora el problema está en cómo hago para cambiar su pulsera, si lee mi mente siempre. Debe existir una instancia... sólo tengo una oportunidad.

Mi padre, he ahí la respuesta. Cuando esta con él, se olvida de molestarme. Hora de momento familiar al estilo Pines o Cipher... creo que tengo una duda.

 _Pacto de almas entrelazadas. Se firma en instancias de conexión espiritual._ —Que cursi. — _El ser de mayor poder es tomado como líder de familia, según el consejo Interdimensional_ —Eso explicaría lo de mis "otros documentos."

El punto es que debo resolver mi problema primero.

* * *

No fue tan complejo, como pensé realizar un cambio de las pulseras. Un intercambio rápido mientras dormía tras el mostrador, y lo hizo Kendall, no yo. Lo que todo resulto más sencillo, ya que no puede leer la mente de mis amigos.

El problema vino cuando comencé a leer las anotaciones de papá nuevamente. Y me percate, que papá ya tenía una pulsera potenciadora. Pero al estar sus poderes en un estado de pureza, mayor que el mío, su anulación no era completa. No era mucha mi preocupación hasta ese punto, sino lo que venía de manera adicional; la pulsera de papá está diseñada, única y especialmente para él, y funciona en conjunto con el pacto de almas entrelazadas. La mía cumple la misma función, aunque no anula mis capacidades por completo, _"podrían tener un efecto no deseado si se cambia por una común o se quita."_ Rezaba como advertencia la letra desordenada de mi padre. Estoy en un gran problema si papá se vuelve más primitivo.

Aunque nunca vi nada raro en papá, decidí que había pasado suficiente tiempo y debía volver a cambiarlas, antes de mi padre o tipo Ford se percataran. Se supone que fueron semanas hermosas y llenas de tranquilidad... Te extrañare falsa esperanza de privacidad, dije en voz baja cuando Kendall me entrego la pulsera de multicolores, tomando un dorado intenso para luego cambiar en colores grises, azules y negros, haciendo juego con la de mi mejor amigo.

* * *

Debo pensar en alguna nueva idea...

— ¡Devon! —Escuche un grito molesto, desde la sala. Genial mi padre. —¡Baja rápido, tengo que hablar contigo!

Baje con paciencia la escalera, quizás ya lo descubrió y debo atenerme a las consecuencias de haber jugado con los poderes de papá.

— ¿Acaso no entiendes la palabra _"rápido"_? —Pregunta con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho. — ¿En qué estás perdiendo tu tiempo? —Yo no contesto de inmediato.

"¿Y la privacidad?" Pienso

—Devon, no estamos hablando de tu... privacidad...—Mi padre me observa asustado. —... Dime que me hablaste.

 _"¡¿Acaba de leer mi mente?!"_ Me alarmo. _"No imposible, ahora serán dos."_

—Dios. Deja de pensar, Devon. —Dice con dolor, mientras comienza a hiperventilarse. —No, no, no... es un error. Es sólo una exposición frecuente a los viajes interdimensionales. Sí, eso es.

—Estas actuando raro... mas de lo normal.

— ¡Por supuesto! ¡Yo no leo mentes! —Exclama exasperado.

—Pero...

—No lo digas, Devon. —Advierte.

—Eres la pareja de un demonio. ¿Eso no es común? —Pregunto.

—No, no es común. Soy humano, sólo existe una circunstancia que puedo adquirir poderes, y eso es... cuando mi alma esta intoxicada. —Responde de manera lógica. Esto me está preocupando, mi padre se sienta en el sillón y hunde su cara en ambas rodillas, la posición de defensa y escondite hacia el mundo exterior.

— ¿Qué es un alma Intoxicada? —Pregunto, claramente ignorante.

—No, no de nuevo. —Escucho su voz amortiguada, mientras comienza a mecerse

—Un alma intoxicada es debido a la creación espiritual de un ser. —Dice tío Ford, mientras entraba a la sala con una soda en su mano, tomando la última parte de la conversación. Yo no lo comprendí. —Disculpa por entrometerme, pero ¿por qué esa pregunta? —Se dirige a mí. Yo observo a mi padre que está en su propio mundo.

—Leyó mi mente, y según explica sólo puede ocurrir eso cuando su alma esta intoxicada. —Tío Ford, se lleva la lata de soda a su boca, y asiente— ¿Qué quisiste decir con creación espiritual? —él me observa por unos segundos.

—Eso... —Comienza, pensando, quizás buscando las palabras para describir la condición. — Te lo diré de una manera que puedas entender —Y sonríe, yo estaba curioso, a este punto. — . Felicidades, ya no serás hijo único. —Dice sin rodeos, sin introducción. —Debo ir al laboratorio, cuando termine la crisis de tu padre. Dile que lo espero para un chequeo. — Y lo observo retirarse hacía la máquina expendedora.

Creo que me desmaye. Porque sólo sentí el frio suelo.

Mis padres se comportaron peor esa semana, y no lo digo precisamente porque discutieron—Es decir, si lo hicieron y mucho— Pero nada tan grave como lo que sucedió hoy.

—No me entusiasma la idea, Bill. —Dijo mi padre, mientras se movía frenéticamente por la cocina esa mañana. —Apenas podemos cuidar de uno...

—Corrección. No pueden. —Interrumpí. ¿Para qué mentir?

— ¿Lo ves?, a eso me refiero. Hace más de quince años tuvimos a Devon. —él está preparando unos huevos revueltos, y se le ve nervioso. —Nuestro propio hijo, dice que somos incapaces. Además de que perdimos la experiencia cuidando un bebe —Reclama para sí mismo — ¿Cómo cuidaremos de otro niño?...

Papá se mueve incomodo en su asiento. Hasta el momento sólo ha escuchado nuestras quejas, pero eso no pasa desapercibido por mí, mucho menos por mi padre.

—Bill. ¿Qué ocultas? —lo veo exigir una respuesta.

—Dipper... ¿Qué pasaría si te dijera que son dos? —Mi padre perdió el color de su rostro. Corrí a auxiliarlo. Se sostuvo de mí, y comenzó a respirar con dificultad.

— ¡¿Dos?! —exclama, quedándose sin aliento. — ¡Te matare, Cipher!, ¡Se supone que tu debías usar esa maldita pulsera!

Y se abalanza sobre papá. Sí, como una pelea de adolescentes. La pulsera... yo cambie las pulseras, observe la mía por unos segundos, acabo de cometer el peor error de mi corta vida.

—Dipper, cálmate.—Se defiende él.

—Sí, cuando termine de matarte.

Me comencé a retirar lentamente de la cocina. Apague la estufa y salí casi corriendo del lugar. Estaré castigado por la eternidad, cuando papá sepa que fui yo quien cambio las pulseras.

—Devon. —Dice mi tío Ford, cuando llegue a la sala. —Gran idea cambiando las pulseras. No quisiera ser tu cuando tu padre se entere.

— ¿Cómo...?

—Con Stan, estuvimos revisando las cintas de seguridad. —Contesta, dándome la respuesta de lo obvio.

Estoy bien muerto.

 _"...Y sin teléfono, o amigos durante todo el verano..."_ el susurro amenazante de mi padre se hizo presente en mi cabeza.

 _"Cierto, lee las mentes ahora..."_ me estremecí al pensar eso.

 _"Exacto. Además prepararas la habitación de tus hermanos."_

* * *

 **Muchas gracias, por leer.**


	5. Capitulo 5

**Buenos días. Muchas gracias por los comentarios que han dejado. Siento mucho la tardanza, pero aqui esta el capítulo, prometo no dejar descuidada su publicación aquí.**

 **Espero les guste.**

 **Capitulo 5**

 **El incidente, quiero decir el evento anual de la familia. Según mi padre atraer los problemas por intentar solucionar un problema más pequeño, lo herede de él. (Parte 1)**

Desde que tengo conciencia recuerdo que al momento de llegar cierta época del año, mi tía Mabel se entusiasma para realizar la fiesta anual de Karaoke dirigida para todo el pueblo, menos para Taylor este año. Es una instancia en que reúne a toda la familia, y ahora lo es más debido al próximo arribo de dos nuevos integrantes.

Mi padre dijo que grito de la misma forma cuando se enteró sobre mí:

— ¡Ahhhh! ¡Seré tía! —Profirió el grito más agudo de la historia. — ¡No puedo creerlo! —Y corrió por toda la casa, expresando su felicidad, brincando y bailando.

Ella es la entusiasta de la familia, y despreocupada, con un agudo sentido de la moda. A veces me gustaría ser más como ella, en vez de mis padres, y sin ofenderlos, pero mi tía Mabel es la imagen materna que tengo y desearía que ella fuera mi madre.

La llegada del verano a Gravity Falls, es para quedarse durante tres calurosos meses. De los cuales tres estaré castigado, es decir verano perdido. Si me pongo a pensar he pasado los últimos dos meses castigado, y un año con doce teléfonos celulares distintos. Devon Pines es la suma de ser ignorado, con nada de privacidad y teléfono nuevo (destruido), es mi ecuación. Creo que la mala es algo que herede.

—Nuevo año de karaoke, sobrinos nuevos, y nuevo trabajo. —Dice mi tía cuando entra a la tienda de recuerdos que he estado limpiando. —Necesitare un ayudante para preparar la fiesta anual de karaoke de los Pines.

—Mientras me saques de aquí, no hay problema. —Digo, rogando que ayudarla por primera vez, no será tan malo.

—Será mi noche de gloria, como todos los años, así que no quiero nada extraño. —Dice mientras me mira a los ojos de manera intensa.

— ¿Cómo qué? —Pregunto asustado.

—Ataques de criaturas del inframundo o mágicas, apocalipsis, rotura del espacio-tiempo—Comienza a enumerar con sus dedos— Viajes interdimensionales de último momento, invasiones alienígenas, crisis demoniaco-parentales, paradojas en el tiempo, borrar la existencia de una persona y ese tipo de cosas, ya sabes lo usual. —Hace un ademán con la mano. —Y no olvida-

—Mabel, creo que ya sabemos que nada raro sucederá en esta ocasión. —Interrumpe mi padre, cuando sale de la máquina expendedora. —Llevamos una racha de diecisiete años, sin incidentes. —Ella le entrega una mirada acusadora. —Bueno, con algunos años intermedios de incidentes menores, nada grave. — Le restó importancia.

—Al parecer no recuerdas cuando te pedí que no despertaras a los zombis. —Dice, papá asiente— ¿Y qué fue lo que hiciste?

—Desperté a los zombis. —Responde apenado. — ¡Tenía como doce años, cuando paso! Desde entonces nada... tan.. grave ha ocurrido.

— ¿Y la ves que te pedí que no intentaras matar a Bill? —Pregunta, esto se pone bueno. Él la mira incómodo. — ¿Qué hiciste?

—Intente matarlo. ¡Ahg! Mabel no me lo recuerdes. —Se queja.

— ¿Y la ves que-

— ¡Bien! Entiendo tu punto. Nada raro pasará. Además Devon no es propenso a meterse en problemas. —Reflexiona, y luego suspira. —Al menos no tanto.

—Muy bien, hermanito. —Le dice con una sonrisa, que pronto convierte en mueca. —Te ves horrible.

Así era, mi padre tenía su camiseta sudada y grandes ojeras bajo los ojos. Además de que su cabello estaba en su contra hoy.

—Consecuencias de tener un alma intoxicada, es como sufrir una intoxicación alimentaria y una gripe al mismo tiempo. —Contesto con ironía y malhumorado—Incluidos los espasmos musculares.

—No te pongas gruñón, Dipper. Y no digas esos tecnicismos como el tío Ford, es una gestación espiritual y física. —Le menciona con cariño —Es parte del proceso.

—Sí, ajá el proceso. —Dice mirando hacia otro lado, con sus mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas. —Iré a descansar un rato, si ven a Bill díganle que estoy durmiendo y no me moleste. —Menciona antes de entrar a la casa.

—Las maravillas del proceso de crear nueva vida. —Suspiro mi tía Mabel, con sus ojos brillando de manera soñadora. —Bien, Devon. Hay una fiesta que organizar.

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

Una vez que terminamos de acomodar gran parte de las mesas y decoraciones. Fui a tomar mi respectivo descanso. Mis padres estaban en la cocina, papá revisando su teléfono y mi padre tecleando en su laptop copiosamente. Al menos estoy seguro que me estaban esperando para el almuerzo, pero revisando la estufa nada estaba en el lugar.

—Disculpen... ¿Y el almuerzo? —Pregunto.

—Pregúntale a Mason

—Pregúntale a Bill

Ambos responden al mismo tiempo. Yo levanto una ceja, mientras siguen en lo suyo, parece que continúan sin hablarse. Oh genial no sé cómo he sobrevivido estos quince años de vida.

Lo mejor será que prepare algo rápido y me retire de este ambiente tan tenso, detesto cuando se pelean. El principal perjudicado siempre soy yo, porque definitivamente olvidan mi existencia por completo. Aunque ahora que lo pienso eso no es tan malo.

— ¡Dipper, te traje una nueva camiseta! —Pasa mi tía Mabel corriendo por mi lado. — ¡Para los próximos Misteriomelos!

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡No, Mabel! —Se queja— ¡No usare esa cosa! —Es una horrible camiseta de colores vivos que tiene estampado "Misteriomelos en formación."

Mientras mi padre discute con su hermana por la ropa, papá toma mi brazo de manera firme, no así brusca, para sacarme rápidamente de la cocina. No dice ninguna palabra, aunque proyecta una seriedad horrible. Salimos de casa para caminar por el bosque en silencio. Desde que sucedió esto, con papá no nos hemos dirigido la palabra. Lo que puede significar un problema.

—Devon, me imagino que tú sabes en los problemas que estas metido. —Dice seriamente, una vez que nos detenemos. Ahora que lo pienso papá nunca se ve lo suficientemente adulto para todo... en realidad. Pero ahora me observa de manera acusadora.

—Yo quería que te dejaras de meter en mi cabeza. —Respondo con timidez, sin mirarlo a los ojos, mientras me siento en un tronco mohoso y viejo en el suelo. Lo cierto es que la situación me apena bastante. —Es muy vergonzoso el hecho de que veas o escuches lo que pienso, soy adolescente, papá. —Le recrimino.

Él suspira mostrando su cansancio, y cierra sus ojos. Quizás rendido a la situación.

—Olvido eso la mayoría del tiempo...—Mira hacia otro lado, lo observo curioso. —Yo no te veo como alguien más grande, Devon. Sólo piensa que tu existencia es casi como un parpadeo para mí. —Lo dice tan sinceramente avergonzado y afectado que me sorprendo por sus palabras. Son esas pocas ocasiones en que se muestra como una figura parental de confianza, con todas sus letras.

—Sé que no están felices por la noticia. —menciono incómodo, el hecho de que nuevos integrantes lleguen a la familia, significa felicidad, pero yo sólo he visto como mis padres se han distanciado más de la cuenta.

—La verdad... no. —Responde. —Es complejo de decir, tengo miedo de perder a Dipper en esta ocasión. La vez anterior fue bastante difícil de sobrellevar...

— ¿A qué te refieres? —Pregunto.

—El término "Alma Intoxicada" es por una razón. —contesta cabizbajo. —Y no es precisamente buena, tu padre es un humano, que debe canalizar su energía para el crecimiento de un ser que posee más poder que él, por lo que su agotamiento será mayor. Además de incómodo y doloroso porque su cuerpo no estaba preparado para llevar un bebe, mucho menos dos.

—Lo siento... no sabía.

—No es algo que tuvieras que saber. —Responde—La planificación familiar parece estar siempre en nuestra contra. —La resignación en su voz, me llega de lleno.

Nos quedamos en silencio, si tuviera alguna manera de solucionar el problema. Pronto él se retira y regresa al sendero para caminar dejándome solo, la verdad ya no había nada más que decir. Me entristece saber que ni yo, ni hermanos hayamos sido deseados.

Quizás si pudiera evitar que esto sucediera... espera, Devon, si puedes. Debo hacer unas llamadas, instintivamente busco mi teléfono.

— ¡Rayos! —Exclamo— El castigo.

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

En el laboratorio que tío Ford y mi padre tienen en el bosque es donde me encuentro ahora, junto con mi inseparable amigo de la infancia, Kendall, detesto el lugar, pero debido al castigo que tengo vigente, es el único lugar libre que tengo para ver a mis amigos.

—Yo dije que la idea de las pulseras era mala. —Dijo a manera de reproche.

—Pero hoy vamos a solucionarla.

— ¿Cómo? —Levanta una ceja interrogante.

—Llamando a ese tipo, el viajero del tiempo descuidado. —El asiente y yo continúo. —Tía Mabel y mi padre me contaron sobre él, soluciona anomalías del tiempo y es así como le robaron su máquina para viajar por el tiempo.

— ¿Robaras una máquina del tiempo? —Yo asiento con orgullo. — ¿Y eso como supuestamente solucionara el problema?

—El plan es sencillo; robamos la máquina del tiempo, viajamos hacía el día que cambiamos las pulseras, evitamos que suceda el cambio y problema solucionado. —respondo. Soy una mente brillante.

—Devon, ¿Estás diciendo que romperás un montón de leyes del tiempo y además evitaras el nacimiento de tus hermanos? —Dice seriamente.

—Exacto. —Afirmo con una sonrisa. Él suspira exasperado.

—Es una pésima idea, pero...

— ¿Pero...? —continuo con una voz cantarina.

—Eres un Pines, y mi amigo... —Dice resignado. — Te ayudaré de todas formas.

—¡Genial! —Saltó de felicidad. —Misterioamigos—Le digo extendiendo mi puño para chocarlos.

—Detesto los nombres que pone tu tía — Dice avergonzado.

—Vamos, Belt. —Insisto. Y él choca el puño, soltando un suspiro resignado.

Bueno... es hora de crear de una anomalía del tiempo.


	6. Capitulo 6

**¡Buenas tardes! olvido actualizar las historias. Disculpen.**

 **Gracias por sus reviews del capitulo anterior, los aprecio bastante.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 6:**

 **Comienzo del desast-, quiero decir evento anual de la familia. Según tía Mabel el parecido que tengo con mi padre, no sólo es físico. (Parte 2)**

Recuerdo mi primer viaje interdimensional lo hice con mis padres, y me recordó a una serie de televisión que mi padre no dejaba que viera… tenia contenido para "adultos", la verdad no me interesaba, yo sólo me entretenía, a pesar de mis cortos ocho años, y hasta ese momento lo consideraba entretenido, lo cual no lo es. Bajo ningún termino.

Invasiones de zombis, viajes interdimensionales de último momento, intentos de homicidios... y sin número de otras cosas más, han sucedido durante la fiesta de karaoke que organiza mi tía Mabel desde los doce años; unas peores, otras malas, algunas regulares, pocas buenas. Con un balance final de pocos asistentes dispuestos a enfrentarse a una de las muchas rarezas ocurridas durante nuestras fiestas.

Este año, espero sea la excepción. Y una de las pocas fiestas que este en la lista de "Fue Fabulosa"de Pacífica Northwest, que es lo que ha esperado mi tía desde que la única Northwest cercana al resto del pueblo abrió esa sección en su revista de moda.

 _—Este es mi año, lo presiento. —Dijo durante todo el rato que estuvimos acomodando mesas y decoraciones por el patio y la casa._

Cuando llegamos a casa con Kendall, mi padre estaba en la caja registradora, observando aburrido como el tío Stan estafaba a los clientes, junto con Soos como guía, "…Y ahora les presento a uno de los hombres más longevos de este poblado." decía con orgullo.

—Nada de amigos, Devon. —Dice, acompañado de un bostezo. Al parecer mi tía no logró hacer que use la camiseta que ella hizo.

—Viene a la fiesta. —Respondo, disimulando un poco mi nerviosismo. No quiero que se dé cuenta de mis planes. Él me observa por unos segundos y levanta una ceja. ¿Estará escuchando lo que pienso?

—Claro... la fiesta... —Se dirige hacia mí con sarcasmo.

— ¿Se siente bien, señor Pines? —Pregunta Kendall, yo me golpeó la cara mentalmente. Pésima pregunta. La idea era llegar al laboratorio del tío Ford para sacar su comunicador, y no quedarse para hablar, mucho menos del estado de salud de mi padre.

—Estoy cansado, y más sudado de lo normal. —Responde aletargado, mientras carga ambos codos en el mostrador. ¡Demasiada información!, tomó el brazo de mi amigo para irnos rápidamente, pero él me detiene. —Es horrible.

—Cuando mamá estaba embarazada de mi hermano... —Mi padre se tensa con la mención de aquello. Es un idiota, ¿Acaso olvido lo que conversamos?, y lo peor es que sigue hablando; —Ella asistía a esas cosas de terapias de relajación y preparaciones del parto. La ayudó mucho.

—Lo tomaré en cuenta. Gracias. —Contestó entredientes, claramente intentando disimular un ataque de irá que estaba surgiendo contra mi amigo.

— ¡Ya nos vamos! —Dijo rápidamente y cojo con fuerza el brazo de mi amigo, él me mira confundido. Debemos salir de la tienda, ahora.

— ¡Y aquí está mi última atracción! —Interrumpe el tío Stan. Nos tardamos mucho. —Mi sobrino Dipper. —Dice él, mientras mi padre lo mira molesto, está a punto de explotar.

— ¿Qué tiene de raro?

—Se ve bastante común.

Y los murmullos de los visitantes, comienzan hacerse presente. Hora de huir. —Está esperando un par de pequeños híbridos demonios-humanos. —Dijo con orgullo el tío Stan, mi padre va a explotar.

"Oh… mierda"

Y antes de escuchar a mi padre explotar, jalé a Kendall hacía la salida. Aunque nuestra huida duro poco, tía Mabel nos encontró apenas segundos después de salir de la tienda de recuerdos. Estaba saltando de felicidad, y algo como que todo debía ser perfecto para demostrar que no tenemos mala suerte con las fiestas. No tenía tiempo para esto, y deje a Kendall como señuelo, cuando vi que el tío Ford estaba arriba y la tienda cerrada, hice mi movimiento.

Los invitados estaban llegando. Corrí a la tienda, me pare indeciso frente a la maquina expendedora… no puedo creer que estoy a punto de borrar la existencia de dos personas, que ni siquiera conozco. Soy una mala persona. Tomo aire e ingreso el código para así ingresar al laboratorio. Camino lentamente por la escalera, estoy demasiado nervioso, me estoy arrepintiendo. Sacudo mi cabeza, en un intento vago para quitarme esos pensamientos de la cabeza.

Llego más pronto de lo que pensé al laboratorio, busco con cuidado el intercomunicador y me percato de algo terrible. Un hombre regordete y con un uniforme gris está amarrado, en una silla, una cinta cubre su boca. Me observa implorante… y yo avanzo hacía él, hay alguien más aquí abajo. Pero ¿Quién?

—Niño —Dice tomando aire. —Ese idiota lo hizo de nuevo, robo la máquina del tiempo. — ¿De nuevo?

—Devon, ¿Qué haces aquí abajo? —La voz autoritaria de mi padre, se hace presente. Congelándome la sangre, jamás lo había escuchado así.

—Planea borrar- no alcanza a terminar la frase y yo me quedo en silencio observando como el hombre queda inconsciente con una clase de dardo de efecto rápido, que él mismo usa contra las criaturas extrañas que habitan el bosque.

Aquí está sucediendo algo… debería confiar en el criterio de mi padre, pero su rostro serio y como si estuviera ocultando un hecho importante me aterra ¿Para que usaría la maquina?

—Vuelve a la fiesta, Devon. —Advierte.

— ¿Qué vas hacer? —Pregunto.

—No es algo que debería importante.

Con esa respuesta corto los pocos pasos que mantengo con él, y el forcejo comienza. La máquina es pequeña y tiene la forma de una cinta métrica. No debería estar haciendo esto con él, pero de un momento él extiende la cinta mientras intento quitársela, la suelta y esta se cierra con rapidez, en un parpadeo aparecemos en el mismo laboratorio, aunque un poco más pequeño y con un aspecto descuidado y lúgubre. ¿Dónde estamos?

—Te enviaré a casa, Devon. —Dice él mientras se levanta, pero yo huyo de él. Subiendo las escaleras lo más rápido que pueden mis piernas pueden aguantar.

Llego hacia la salida, transpirando helado. Empujo la puerta para entrar a una vacía tienda de recuerdos. Esta anocheciendo y una fiesta se escucha afuera. Descanso unos segundos para quitarme el sudor de la frente ¿Qué acaba de suceder?

Y yo que siempre pensé que papá era el demonio de los "planes malvados." Me aparto con cuidado de la máquina y salgo al patio.

— ¡Dipper! —Me recibe un abrazo, de la nada, que me tensa al momento. —Me alegra que hayas decidido bajar a la fiesta, y no quedarte investigando lo que sucedió anoche —Dice un chico rubio de mi edad… ¿papá?, él continúa hablando y yo comienzo a retroceder con lentitud.

Observo a mí alrededor para ver como todos los adultos que conozco, lucen como de mi edad. ¿Cuántos años retrocedimos?

—Estas pálido, Dipper ¿pasa algo? —Pregunta, y se acerca con cautela. —Te ves tenso.

No respondo, estoy demasiado impactado por lo acaba de suceder en menos de veinte minutos desde que baje al laboratorio del tio Ford. Él vuelve acercarse.

—Dipper, ¿qué pasa?... sabes que puedes confiar en mi —Dice en un tono tierno mientras intenta tomar mi mano. Como si no bastara la vez que me confundió con mi padre en la tienda, ¿ahora esto?

Sólo hago lo único que me puede salvar de esta situación; correr.

Me alejo de la casa, para adentrarme en el oscuro bosque, mientras escucho como papá "me llama".

Oh Dios, ¿A qué momento de su vida quería llegar mi padre?

* * *

 **Esto tomará buen rumbo ¡Lo juro!**


End file.
